Que vida la mia
by flowerweasley16
Summary: una neurona muerta! un plan casi hechado a la perdicion, la biblioteca y un refuerzo que aclarara todo. james lily junto a kate sirius, remus....un James y Lily con mucha pero mucha ayuda de los merodeadores y un bonustrack: una encuesta!leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Que vida la mía 

Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la idea y Kate claro esta

**Capitulo uno**

**conversaciones**

Y allí va otra vez- exclamo un decepcionado joven con el cabello revuelto de un color negro azabache.

Ya deja de pensar en ella, me aburres- le contesto un joven apuesto a su lado

Pero es q no entiendes canuto que ella lo es todo para mi- contesto James Potter al ver pasar a la chicas de sus sueños frente a el, sin voltear a verlo

Vamos amigo, no te deprimas, que le pasa al gran James vamos, puedes andar con cualquiera amigo, no te fijes solo en ella- dijo Sirius al ver la cara de tristeza de su amigo

Si claro, pero es a ella a quien quiero, no lo entiendes?- dijo enfadándose- o será porque talvez tu nunca has querido suficiente a alguien?

Claro que...- comenzó Sirius pero en ese momento vio pasar a Kate (su crush on de siempre)- ...si...

Como dices?

Es decir, claro que no me he enamorado como tu cornamenta, no me atrae la idea de pasar depresivo todo el día por una chica-"cielos casi me delataba"pensó Sirius, no podía permitir que se dieran cuenta que estaba enamorado de la mejor amiga de Lily

¿quién lo creyera el gran James Potter sigue llorando por una chica? Nunca creí vivir para presenciarlo pero si es cierto...-agrego un joven moreno acercándose al par

cállate ya Remus suficiente- le contesto James- suficiente tengo con Sirius para que ahora vengas tu y me molestes también

si, pero tengo que...-comenzó a decir Remus

ya cállate, no me menciones nada mas sobre Llily ¿entienden? ¿los dos? Ya tengo suficiente- lo corto un muy enojado James

esta bien como quieras – agrego Remus- pero después no digas que no me gusta ayudarte, tengo algo que podría interesarte pero bien, nos vemos- dicho esto Remus se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar

no alto para, dímelo- salto James deteniendo a Remus- vamos lunático, amigo tienes que ayudarme, haré lo que sea pero dime que es lo que sabes

esta bien, ¿me harás TODOS los ensayos que nos dejen en historia en los próximos 2MESES?- pregunto Remus, sabia que era prefecto pero no podía desaprovechar la oferta que James le hacia

ehh...b...bien lo haré ¿trato?- exclamo James

trato!- continuo Lupin- como te decia, tengo cierta información que nos arroja a afirmas algunas de nuestras hipótesis que hasta ahora nos hemos planteado...

ya, ya córtala y ve al punto ¿quieres?- lo interrumpió James aun mas desesperado

bien bien, hable con Sommers y me dijo q...-

con Kat... es decir ¿con Sommers? Y q hablaste con ella? Ya dilo- lo interrumpió un muy interesado Sirius

eso trato de hacer pro ustedes dos me interrumpen así que CÁLLENSE YA!- dijo Remus

bien bien nos callamos, pero suéltalo ya – agrego James tapándole la boca a Sirius que pensaba seguir protestando

hable con ella y le pregunte lo que me pediste James, y me respondió que no, Lily no esta saliendo con Snape como t lo afirmo, tampoco esta enamorada de nadie que conozcamos, es decir de nadie así que tienes el camino libre- dijo Remus

bien, pero entonces ¿por qué me dijo que estaba saliendo con el?- pregunto James analizando lo que Lunático le acababa de decir

te lo ha dicho porque no la dejas respirar, James si la quieres conquistar no la acoses, se atento con ella pero no la mates, - concluyo Remus

¿y eso te lo ha dicho Sommers?- pregunto James

claro, y me dijo algo mas- comento Lupin- deja de buscarla y veras que ella te buscara, créeme- concluyo

de verdad?

Claro, Sommers me dio a entender eso, no la busques durante una semana, y para la próxima salida a Hogsmead veras que te dirá que si- le aconsejo

Lo crees?- dijo James

Confía en mi quieres?- dijo Remus llevándose a James de la Sala común

¿pero que le pasa?

A quien Lily?- Pregunto Kate- ¿qué es lo que te tiene preocupada amiga?

Eh, pues ...es James- exclamo Lily

¿qué tiene que ver James? ¿te ha estado siguiendo como siempre?- pregunto Kate

ese es el problema. Lo ha dejado de hacer, no es que me este quejando, pero...pero ahora me ignora completamente, no me saluda, no me molesta en clases...¿se habra olvidado de mi?- exclamo lily esto ultimo el voz muy baja para que Kate no la escuchara

lily- le dijo Kate acercándose, sin dejar de sonreír- ¿creí que eso era lo que querías?

Yo también. Pero me ha dejado en el olvido- exclamo Lily sentándose el su cama- creo que ya estaba muy acostumbrada a tenerlo cerca todo el día- continuo sin darse cuenta que Kate no le estaba poniendo atención- pero ¿qué lo habrá hecho cambiar de...

" no crei que lo fuera a hacer"- dijo para si Kate pero no pudo evitar que Lily la escuchara

¿qué dijiste Katheryn? - pregunto la pelirroja, el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre no le alegro mucho a Kate

yo...eh, nada, ¿qué piensas que dije?- le contesto

¿sabes el porque de la nueva actitud de James?- dijo Lily acercándose amenazadoramente a su amiga

¿yo, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?- trago saliva- como voy a saber yo eso, bien sabes que no me llevo con James, y mucho menos con Black

lo se pero, te llevas de maravilla con Remus ¿no es cierto?- agrego Lily, ya sabia de que forma sacarle la verdad a su amiga, algo le estaba ocultando

no te lo voy a negar- dijo Kate

claro, claro ¿y no es alguien de tu confianza?

Si , si confió mucho en el- Kate se empezaba a preocupar Lily la miraba con una sonrisa no muy amistosa que digamos

Si, es cierto ¿y por casualidad no le mencionastes algo sobre mi?- agrego

¿Sobre ti?no no le he dicho nada

¿segura?

Segura, te lo juro, que me parta un rayo si le dije que es mentira que sales con Snape, que ya no quieres que James te hable y que no ti...e...- Kate se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir –ups!

¿EL QUE?- grito Lily alterada- ¿LE HAS DICHO EL QUE?

Jejeje, bueno exactamente eso no- "rayos"pensó Kate, Lily siempre lograba sacarle la verdad- veras, no le he dicho nada de que James te gus...¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!- grito también Kate se acababa de dar cuenta de algo- ¿TE GUSTA JAMES? ADMÍTELO

Claro que...- ahora Lily estaba en apuros- no claro que no me gusta Potter

Si claro, ahora lo llamas Potter, pero hace unos momentos estabas llorando porque el te ha ignorado todo esta semana- agrego Kate saltando "·lo sabia" pensó, "Lily es tan obvia"

¿y tu como sabes que desde hace una semana me ignora?- pregunto Lily

eh, bueno, ¿porque yo le dije a Remus que le dijera a James?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

a ver y ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS SE LO HAS DICHO?- grito Lily ahora si se estaba poniendo histérica

ya Lily cálmala, ¿esta bien, si es cierto yo se lo dije, pero si no lo hacia no te hubieras dado cuenta de que te gusta, que estas coladita por el y el por ti- exclamo Kate sentado a Lily en la cama- dime amiga de verdad te ha dolido que James no te hable

si, si me ha dolido, pero no entiendo porque le has dicho que me ignore- agrego Lily

bueno, porque TU me habías dicho que ya NO LO QUERIAS CERCA, además siempre le dices NO a cada invitación que el te hace- concluyo Kate

si es cierto, pero, pero ...- hubo una pausa- esta bien lo admito, me gusta y mucho ¿contenta, pero ahora de que importa eso si me ignora GRACIAS A TI- puntualizo la pelirroja

eso se puede solucionar, déjalo en mis manos- agrego Kate dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo de la habitación

espera un momento Kate, ¿qué piensas hacer, kate, KATE.. - grito Lily siguiendo a Kate, muy tarde ya había desaparecido, salió corriendo y era imposible alcanzarla

Eh tu Black, ¿has visto a Remus?- pregunto Kate al entrar a la habitación de los chicos y no encontrar a Lupin

Kat ... Sommers ¿qué haces aquí? Y ¿para que lo quieres, no tienes suficiente con verme a mi?- pregunto Sirius arreglándose el pelo

En tus sueños, ¿lo has visto si o no?- agrego enfadada, pero eso era solo una farsa

No, no lo he visto- agrego Sirius acercándose a Kate – pero si quieres podemos esperarlo juntos...

Creo que – comenzó Kate acercándose también a Sirius- no seria ...- ahora estaban a escasos centímetros, un poco mas y se besarian- buena idea- dijo finalmente Kate dándose la vuelta y dejando solo a Sirius

Diablos- exclamo este, sonriendo para si mismo pues estuvo a punto de besar a Sommers

Kate seguía bajando las escaleras cuando vio a Remus aparecer por el retrato de la señora gorda

Remus, tenemos que hablar- dijo sin saludar al licántropo

¿qué pasa?- pregunto este algo sorprendido

es tiempo de poner el acción el plan 2- agrego sonriendo la morena

que les ha parecido?

Espero que les guste, lo he escrito en un momento de ocio jejej y creo que esta bien, pienso continuarlo en 2 cap o 3 a lo mucho pro si djan reviews talvez lo continue mas,

Algun reclamo, sugerencia o saludo ya saben djen reviews

Se despide

Flowerweasley16

¡por siempre weasley!

Bye

Pd: si quieren comentar el 6to libro d harry potter HBP mandenme un email ok? Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

que vida la mia

nada me pertenece excepto la idea y kate claro esta

**capitulo dos**

**medianoche**

¿entendistes?

si si lo entendi kate ahora dejame ir a dormir ¿si?- contesto Remus pensando que debian ser medianoche y que habia estado toda la noche hablando con Sommers

claro ve a dormir , pero si todo se viene a bajo sera tu culpa y nuestros amigos no nos volveran a hablar jamas- termino kate

no seas tan dramatica- exclamo remus tomandola por los hombros - solo porque el plan no funcione no quiere decir que nos dejaran de hablar

no claro que no, talvez James pero Lily me odiara de por vida- continuo la morena

no seas tan drastica, si ella es tu verdadera amiga te perdonará por lo que piensas hacer con ella - le contesto lupin

je je je, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional- dijo kate

ya sabes, para que estan los amigos si no es para eso - contesto guiñándole el ojo

cállate, ve a dormir que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo kate levantandose y dandole un beso en la frente- suerte

suerte a ti tambien Sommers - respondi Remus levantadose del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones.

tendría que estar realmente loco para seguir las ordenes de Kate

Remus abrió la puerta de su habitación solo para encontrarse con un golpe que lo hizo retroceder

¿pero quien...- exclamo antes de darse cuenta que habia sido Sirius el causante del golpe- pero ¿que te pasa?- le pregunto levantandose del suelo

¿que me pasa? ¿QUE QUE ME PASA?-grito Sirius- ¡creí que éramos amigos! y ¿así es como me pagas?

kate creyó oir un grito que venia de la habitaciones de los chicos- ¿pero que sucede?-se pregunto para ella misma, dejo de moverse pero no escucho nada - alguien debe estar teniendo alguna pesadilla- exclamo y abrio la puerta de su habitación rezando porque Lily no estuviera despierta y porque el plan saliera a la perfección

¿pero de que rayos hablas?¿como que no soy tu amigo?- pregunto Remus. Sirius solía comportarse un poco alocado pero nunca como ahora: enojado a mitad de la noche y gritando incoherencias- canuto amigo tienes una pesadilla duermet...

¡QUE NO TENGO NADA!- grito de nuevo Sirius alejándose de Remus y dirigiéndose a su cama-¡POR TU BIEN NO TE ME ACERQUES NI ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA NUNCA!- termino y se cubrio con las sabanas dándole la espalda a un confundido Remus

¿pero que le pasa a este?- se pregunto para si- mañana me hablara- dijo Remus para si

¡PUES NO!- grito Sirius

Remus lo observo y no dijo nada, canuto se estaba volviendo mas y mas loco.

se metió en la cama pensando en todo lo raro de estos últimos minutos, en lo demente que era su amigo

Lily cariño la próxima vez no lo vuelvas a mencionar- exclamo James dormido mientras cambiaba de posición en su cama

¡Realmente debo de cambiar de habitación!- pensó Remus para si dándose cuenta que sus amigos eran un grupo de lunáticos.

kate estaba acostada viendo hacia el cielo de la habitación pensando en lo que haría el día de mañana cuando una mano la agarro del cuello fuertemente

¡dime que piensas hacer ahora!- le susurro al oído

kate sabia que no saldría viva de esta...

¿que les pareció?

Esta algo corto yo se pero pense que lo deja en suspenso jaja o no?

pronto sabrán que le pasará a kate, remus , James y en que constara el plan 2

siento que esta algo corto pero prometo continuarlo después de tanto tiempo pero es que no había podido jejeje

asi que dejen reviews así que allí tiene el botoncito para dejar dudas comentario u otra cosa, love ya all!

Un beso

Flowerweasley16

¡Weasley por siempre!


	3. Chapter 3

Que vida la mia

Nada me pertenece solo la idea y kate claro esta

**capitulo tres**

**plan dos**

lily se encontraba sola desayunando, habia tenido un sueño muy raro ¿sueño? mejor dicho una pesadilla: habia soñado con James ¿James? entonces era cierto le gustaba ¿o no? no sabia que hacer no queria aceptar algo tan obvio - ¡pero si no me gusta!- exclamo para ella observando la tostada que estaba comiendo

si no te gusta ¿por que lo tienes asi entonces?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

Lily lo observo por un rato sin saber que decir ¿sabia el lo que estaba pensando? ¿sabia que era James quien le gustaba?

eh... yo...claro que- banbuceo lily, no sabia realmente que respondes

yo decia que si no te gusta la tostada, ¿por que la tienes toda mordida? la hubieras dejado en tu plato- explico Remus a una confundida Lily. Vaya que realmente todo el colegio se estaba volviedo loco

ah...- exclamo lily estubo a punto de delatarse y el no le estaba preguntando sobre EL!- ah, si si la tostada, es que no me gusta que este, eh ¿muy tostada?- que tonta habia sido al decir eso pero no se le ocurrio otra cosa que responder.

eh...si claro- continuo el licantropo. ¡vamos Remus! no podia que tambien Lily se estubiera volviendo loca ¡ es mi imaginacion! concluyo - lily - comenzo Lupin pero recordo que no habia visto a Kate en toda la mañana ¿donde estaba ella ahora que iba a comenzar en accion el plan?- ¿Has visto a Sommers?

no y no me importa donde anda- exclamo friamente Lily sin levantar la vista de su plato

¿que ustedes dos no son amigas? ¿porque han dejado de hablarse?

no pienso decirtelo, se que te llevas mejor con ella ¿por que no vas y le preguntas a ella?- continuo lily sacando su libro de posiones pronto sonaria la campana y tendria que ir a su clase

Remus no supo que decir, esto no era parte del plan ¿que habra pasado? ¿si kate no hablaba con Lily quien haria que fuera al lugar indicado, a la hora indicada

debo estar loco para hacer esto - lily ¿puedo pedirte un favor? - pregunto

lily volvio a verlo, Remus no solia pedir favores a nadie, mucho menos a ella - claro - decidio aceptar para ver a donde llevaba todo esto

pues mira he tenido cierto problemas en ...- ¿en que le podia decir? vio su libro de posiones sobre la mesa - en posiones y estaba pensado en que tu me podias dar...

clases de refuerzo tu sabes para no reprobar en transformaciones- termino Kate sabia que con el problema "Lily odia kate" no podria llevar a cabo la parte del plan que le tocaba asi que asumio la parte de Remus ¡seguro el entendera! penso kate esperando que Remus hiciera lo mismo que ella - ¿lo haras?

dejame pensarlo- dijo James pensado Kate no solia hablarle y mucho menos pedirle ayuda en una materia que no era dificil- ¿que gano yo con eso?- pregunto

¿como que que ganas?- exclamo Kate vaya que james es cabeza hueca (n/a: claro que no es hueco pero Kate tiende a menospreciarlo) ¿que le cuesta decir SI?- eh pues ¿que le hablare bien de ti a Lily?

¿lo hara...? ¿ que tiene que ver lily en todo esto?- agrego James no queria ser tan obvio en su PEQUEÑA obsesion con Lily

vamos James- continuo Kate agarrandolo del brazo- se que ella te interesa y quien mas que su mejor amiga para hacerte quedar bien frente a ella

pues...- James penso un momento antes de contestar- trato, te ayudare en transformaciones pero tu hablaras bien de mi frente a lily

¡claro si Lily me vuelve a hablar!- exclamo Kate

¿que dijistes?- pregunto James

eh ¡cuando ella vuelve a pasar! - agrego Kate

si claro, entonces ¿cuando comenzamos?- agrego James

¿comenzar que?- quizo saber Sirius que se acerco a ellos

eh.. pues- continuo James

no, no me respondas, veo que estas con Sommers ¿no tubistes suficiente con Remus?- pregunto este acercandose a Kate

¿pero de que estas hablando?- agrego Kate

tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando ambos son unos, unos...- no sabia que decir realmente estaba tan enojado con ella y con su ex amigo Remus

¡¿unos que! a ver dilo dilo o ¿es que no tiene suficiente bocabulario como para terminar una frase?- Sirius solia sacarla de sus casillas siempre y eso la enojaba aun mas a Kate

vete de aqui Sommers ve a molestar a alguien mas- se dio la vuelta daldole la espalda a la morena- ahora tu James ¿sabes que clases de amigos tienes?

pues claro, ¿dime que te pasa canuto?- pregunto James. Sirius se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña

no es lo que me pasa a mi amigo, es lo que le pasa a ese, a ese tal "amiguito tuyo"- Sirius tomo de los hombros a James y lo hizo girar- al parecer a El le gusta tu chica y no ha perdido tiempo...

...¿clases, pero si tu eres bueno, ademas si de verdad quieres ayuda en posiones¿por que no se las pides a Snape?- dijo Lily la pregunta del licantropo la habia sorprendido

pues, porque tu eres, eres mas amable si y me gustaria que tu me ayudaras- continuo Remus, tenia que convencerla a toda costa

bueno, en ese caso estare encantada de ayudarte Remus- contesto lily mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla- gracias por decirme que soy...

¡REMUUSSSSSSSS!- grito James enfadado dirigiendose hacia ellos con kate tratando de detenerlo

¡KATE!- grito lily no podia creer que Kate estubiera hablando y agarrando a James

¡CREI QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS!- gritaron ambos a la vez (lily y james) enfadados y mirando agresivamente a Remus y a Kate respectivamente

¿pero que...?- exclamo Kate

ven Remus vamos de aqui- lily se giro y agarro a Remus de la mano llevandoselo

perfecto ¡kate! tu vienes conmigo- dijo James dandose la vuelta y tomando a Kate de la cintura - ahora

sirius se quedo enmedio sin saber que hacer ni que decir, esto no habia salido como se esperaba

lily se dejo caer en su cama no habia sido exactamente su mejor dia, primero el pelearse con kate porque ella no le quiso decir que habia estado haciendo la noche anterior ¿si es su amiga por que le esconde secretos? y luego la extraña reaccion que tuvo al ver a su "amiga" Kate agarrando a James

Lily ¿estas aqui?- pregunto Kate del otro lado de la puerta

no, no estoy aqui- contesto enojada Lily ¡genial! lo ultimo que le faltaba encontrarse a Kate en ese momento

parala ya ¿si? suficiente tengo con soportar a James todo el dia y ahora vienes tu y no piensas hablarme- exclamo

a si ahora vienes tu y me hablas de James ¿que paso con el "Potter"? ¿ahora son tan amigos que lo llamas James?- grito la pelirroja dirigiendose hacia su amiga

que no me importa ese Potter, James o como sea, bueno - comenzo a decir Kate- si me importa- pero paro al ver la reaccion de Lily- pero no como tu crees, es decir me importa porque te importa a ti

pues claro que no me importa,¡ NI EL NI TU!- volvio a gritar Lily

claro que te importa, y mucho a mi parecer, y si no fuera asi ¿porque la esenita del desayuno?

fue porque porque- lily dio un suspiro y dijo- estaba bien lo vuelvo a admitir me gusta si, de verdad pero es que tengo miedo de que luego me trate como a las demas

pero ¿que no te has dado cuenta que no ha salido con nadie ultimamente?- pregunto Kate acercandose a Lily

claro, pero es que no sabes lo que es que te guste a alguien que no a durado con nadie por mas de una semana ¿alguien tan inestable?- exclamo cuando Kate se sento a su lado

claro que.. no. Mira Lily no tienes porque preocuparte James te quiere y no creo que sea tan tonto como para andar contigo solo por una semana- agrego abrazandola sabia cuan mal se sentia Lily pues ella sentia lo mismo (n/a: no por Jame claro)- veras como todo se solucionara ¿me crees?

si- exclamo lily

bien ahora levantate tenemos algo que hacer- agrego mientras arrastraba a lily por la puerta

Sirius ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto acercandose

lo observo por un momento y dijo- ¿que quieres?

hablar- agrego Remus cerrando la puerta

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿que le parecio? me siento algo desepcionada xq no me djaron reviews asi que ahora si dejen jeje no mentiras solo queria saber que le ha parecido este capi

pues el plan esta saliendo bien al parecer de Kate ademas ella ya tiene sus propios problemas amorosos ¿saben quien es no? asi que hasta alli lo dejo prometo realmente actualizar en la semana solo si dejan reviews porfaaaaaaa jajaj

nos vemos cuando actualice espero que les haya gustado alguna sugerencia duda o comentario dejen reviews

love ya all!

bye, un beso

flowerweasley16

¡por siempre weasley!


	4. Chapter 4

Que vida la mia

nada me pertenece solo la idea y kate claro esta

**capitulo cuatro**

**descubriendo**

amigo este plan es, era, agggggg, como sea, excelente, ¡mejor que excelente!- exclamo Sirius al escuchar todo lo que Remus le habia contado

lo se, lo se- agrego Remus sonriendo, feliz porque habia aclarado todo con Sirius

¿y tu lo ingeniastes?- pregunto Black

parte, pero la mayoria a sido idea de Kate- aclaró el licantropo

vaya que Kate tiene ingenio - dijo para si Sirius con un aire soñador

¿que dijistes?- pregunto Remus interesandose por el comportamiento de su amigo

¿yo?- yo nada- exclamo Sirius

si, claro, lo que no entiendo Canuto ¿es que por que te habias enojado conmigo? ¿por Kate? ¿estas celoso no es cierto? - volvio a preguntar Remus

¿estas loco? ¿ya se acerca la luna llena?- exclamo Sirius con un tono no tan convincente- vamos amigos, ¿en que estas pensando?

ah, entonces no te gusta ¿cierto?- quizo saber Remus

pues... pues...- comenzo Sirius ¿realmente le gustaba Kate?- eh... no claro que no canuto ¿como crees?

perfecto entonces- exclamo Remus levantandose de la silla donde se encontraba

¿perfecto?¿a donde vas Remus? ¿Remus? ¡CONTESTAME!- grito Sirius

digo perfecto ya que como no te gusta Kate pienso pedirle que salga conmigo- agrego Remus dandose la vuelta- veras, al trabajar juntos en este plan me he dado cuenta que Kate no me es indiferente, de hecho pienso que podemos a llegar a ser mas que amigos - termino Remus mientras caminaba

eh...- Sirius se quedo petrificado, ¿a Remus le gustaba Kate?- ¡ALTO ALLI!- grito levantandose de la silla

¿que quieres ahora?- pregunto Remus al dejar de caminar

yo quiero- agrego Sirius

¿quieres que?- Remus miro extrañado

ayudarlos con el plan, ya sabes, por James y Lily, quiero ayudarles a..a kate y a ti amigo- finalizo Sirius

por supuesto que si Canuto, ahora que vea a Kate le preguntare si quiere que tu nos ayudes- dijo Remus sonriendole a Sirius

¿sabes que?- agrego rapidamente Sirius- yo mismo le preguntare, ahora, en este momento, nos vemos- exclamo Sirius antes de salir corriendo por la puerta

perfecto- susurro Remus para si- plan 2.5 en accion- termino mientras sonreia y salia tranquilamente de la habitacion

vamos Lily crei que querias gustarle- exclamo Kate enojandose

que no te das cuenta que ya le gusto- dijo Lily alejandose de Kate

hay vamos, que asi le gustaras mas- agrego Kate acercandose a Lily con un espejo

¡pues no!- grito Lily - si le gusto sera por como soy realmente , no por como tratas de hacerme

Lily cariño, si no te e convertido en un payaso , aunque ganas no me falta -(Lily la observa con una mirada asesina)-es broma! solo quiero que te veas en el espejo- agrego cariñosamente

no, ¿sabes que? me voy si me buscas estare en el lugar de siempre- agrego Lily recogiendo sus cosas y dirigiendose hacia la biblioteca

¿segura que no quieres verte?- pregunto Kate

¡NO!- grito Lily desde lejos

pero si te ves hermosa- agrego Kate con una sonrisa.

Lily podria esperar un poco penso Kate y tomo su libro de transformaciones, tenia refuerzo con James y no lo iba hacer esperar

veo que decidistes venir- dijo James al ver a Kate entrar en el salon

tenia cosas importantes que hacer- agrego esta sentandose frente a James

¿que puede ser mas importante que tus estudios Kate?- exclamo James en un tono de burla

una amiga por ejemplo- agrego Kate viendo seriamente a James

James la observo por un momento, sabia a quien se referia, pero no queria pensar en ella en ese momento, tenia todo el dia pensando en ella

¿quieres comenzar?- pregunto el merodeador abriendo su libro de transformaciones

claro, ¿que estudiaremos ahora?- exclamo Kate- ¿como convertir un escarabajo en un conejo, ¿como convertir a Sirius en el burro que es?- en esto James solto una risa- ¿una rana en chocolate, o talves ¿una cara triste en una alegre?- James dejo de reirse- ¿un corazon roto en uno entero, vamos James podria seguir por horas pero debes...

basta ¿si?- dijo James levantandose- ¿no entiendes que me estoy volviendo loco? ¡le hablo no me hace caso, la ignoro y ella me ignora a mi, le pido que salga conmigo y me rechaza, la molesto y me odia mas! ¿que quieres que haga?

¿quieres calmarte si?- kate se levanto y lo agarro del brazo- estallando asi no conseguiras que te hable, la alejaras mas

tienes razon- se disculpo James calmandose un poco- pero Kate dijistes que hablarias bien de mi, que me ayudarias ¡pero no parece que Lily se interese mas en mi que en el calamar gigante!

James calmate ¿si?- continuo Kate obligandolo a que se sentara- ¿siempre eres asi de obsesionado? ¿o solamente por Lily?

Potter sonrio un momento antes de agregar- solo es Lily me ha gustado desde siempre y se que debo estar con ella, pero ella no lo mira de la misma manera

no puedes estar tan seguro- exclamo Kate

¿por que lo dices?- pregunto James mirando a Kate

¿sabes?- comenzo Kate- dentro de toda esa ...¿como lo puedes decir?... ¡a si! frialdad que Lily te muestra a menudo... bueno diariamente... hay una Lily muy diferente, mas cariñosa, mas.. Lily que tiene miedo de salir al exterior cuando tu estas cerca de ella

¿pero por que es asi conmigo?- pregunto James con un tomo muy triste

Kate lo observo por un momento sintiendo pena por el merodeadir -¿y aun lo preguntas? crei que eras listo. Veras- comenzo a explicar- basandose en tus relaciones pasadas Lily tiene miedo que la trates igual a las demas, que andes con ella por un rato y luego la dejes

pero si eso no es cierto- agrego James alarmado- ¿como no se da cuenta que solo la quiero a ella y que no podria hacerle eso?

James todas tus citas y la forma en que las has tratado reflejan como te comportarias con ella- dijo Kate

¡Que no es cierto!- grito James- y entonces ¿como hago para que sea diferente con ella?

dicelo, se sincero y hablale como me hablas a mi, no le grites claro- agrego Kate- solamente dile cuanto la quieres y que...

KATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- grito Sirius desde afuera del salon

Kate hizo un gesto de enojo y lentamente se dio vuelta para encarar a Sirius

¿me buscabas?- pregunto viendo friamente viendo a Sirius

si, tengo que hablar contigo sobre el pla...- Sirius se corto al ver a James enfrente de el y recordo que el no debia saber nada- sobre la planta que dejastes en otro lugar

¿pero de que plant...?- Kate abrio los ojos dandose cuente de lo que se referia- eh, James lo siente pero debo recoger la planta que deje, vamos sirius

Kate salio del salon seguida muy de cerca por Sirius. James se quedo observandolos muy estrañado y se dio cuenta de que Kate habia dejado su libro de transformaciones

¡Kate olvidades tu libro!- grito mientras se disponia a seguir a Kate

sabes que- dijo Kate mientras se daba la vuelta- ve a la biblioteca, entregaselo a Lily que es de ella

pero...- comenzo James, pensandolo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a la biblioteca

¿estas demente? ¿o finalmente tu UNICA neurona dejo de funcionar?- grito Kate cuando estaba lejos de James

¿de que hablas Sommers?- pregunto Sirius con una cara de niño inocente

¡si que eres tonto!- exclamo la morena- ¿que fue todo eso? casi haces que James se de cuenta de plan, el no tie... ¿y tu como diablos sabes del plan?

Remus me conto- agrego alegremente Sirius y dandole a Kate una de sus seductoras sonrisas- he decidido ayudarles tambien

¿ayudarnos?- Kate lo miro extrañada- pero si casi hechas a perder el plan ¡me niego! no se que estaba pensando Remus cuando te conto de nuestro plan

vamos Kate di que si- dijo Sirius acercandose a la morena- ¿por favor?

Kate lo observo por un momento y finalmente dijo- esta bien, despues de todo puedes resultar util

genial- exclamo Sirius no dejaria que ellos dos estubieran solo por mucho tiempo, el se encargaria de eso

Lily se encontraba en la biblioteca, tratando de concentrarse en su libro, ahora necesitaba un espejo para verse pero parecia que nadie tenia uno, trato de olvidarse de ese pequeño problema y continuo leyendo cuando escuchoa alguien decir su nombre

¿Lily?- pregunto James cuando se acerco a ella

¿si?- exclamo la pelirroja dandose la vuelta

James no supo que decir, no esperaba verla...asi...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ja ¿que les parecio?

esta bueno no? me he divertido de lo lindo escribiendo este capi, originalmente continuaba pero me parecio que aqui estaba el corte perfecto para que se quedaran con ganas de mas y me dejen un reviewsito jejejeje

pues que piensan hasta ahora? he decidido hacer una encuesta para conocer sus preferencias

la pregunta es:

kate se debe de quedar con:

a) SIRIUS

b) REMUS

asi q a votar se a dicho o mejor dicho dejen un review (no es broma) ademas solo quiero saber su opinion antes de que siga escribiendo para ver quien me matara y quien no

los quiero a todos

nos vemos cuando actualice (veran que sera pronto)

bye

flowerweasley16

¡por siempre weasley!

pd: gracias a LILYYARIS POTTER, I love Weasley's and Merod..., Aliance, Jamie Black, Ely-Barchu, IrEpElIyElOwXueVaNs, Sara y fer-black por sus reviews! xD muak!

pd2: actualizare a finales d la siguiente semana porque estare ausente por un tiempo pero actualizare asi que sean generosos y animenme con uns reviews :D BYE


End file.
